


broken teenagers

by TOZlER



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Teenagers, it'll be okay I promise, jamies having a hard time, lucio just wants to help, more tags to come, theyre in highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOZlER/pseuds/TOZlER
Summary: Junkrat was sick of his school. Absolutely sick of it. He never knew he could hate something as much as he hated that damn establishment. The people, the system, the work, everything. He hated every single thing about it. But he might not hate it so much soon.





	1. one

_(I'm so sick of this school. Absolutely sick of it. He never knew I could hate something as much as I hate this bloody establishment. The people, the system, the work, everything. I hate every single thing about it. Except Angela I guess. Speaking of which I REALLY need to ask her about that poem thing.)_

"Hey mate. Mate. MATE. ANGELA. **"** Jamie was yelling down the hallway. She was talking to someone the boy didn't recognize.

_(Is he new? Why haven't I seen him before? Weird.)_

He walked up to Angela and the unrecognizable boy, hoping Angela could help him with an English assignment. He hated english. 

"Angieeeee! There is no way you couldn't hear me from all the way down the bloody hall. Anyway, who's this bloke?"

"You were yelling? I couldn't hear you, which is weird because you are not the quietest. But this is Lucio. He's in my Support class." 

_(Lucio? That's the cutest fucking name I've ever heard in my entire life.)_

"G'day mate, I'm Jamie. Jamison 'Gives No' Fawkes. The rat. Junkrat."   

The unrecognizable boy, apparently named Lucio, chuckled a bit at Jamie's nicknames. The chuckle made Jamie's heart do a thing it had never done before. 

"I'm Lucio. Lucio Santos. I don't really have any nicknames, and even if I did, I could in no way show up yours." 

That comment caught Jamie in a smile. An extremely lovestruck smile. 

"So, what did you need me for?" Angela questioned, noticing how insanely whipped her friends were for each other within seconds. 

"Huh? OH OH yea I remember. Could you... help me with this assignment? We have to analyze this poem and I am utterly clueless. Like mate, it's literally about some dude and a bird. What kind of hidden meaning could that possibly represent? Birds are really common things to see!" Jamison rambled. He didn't mean to, he was just nervous. For some reason.

_(Why the bloody fuck am I so nervous? Oh my god am I shaking? Oh my god I'm shaking. Why the fuck am I shaking?)_

"Are you alright? You're shaking a lot. You should probably eat, Jamison. But I'm assuming you're talking about  _The Raven_ By Edgar Allan Poe. Which I would love to help with." She said, a bit of concern in her voice because of how visibly nervous her friend was.

"Yea, that one. And we have lunch next, dummy, but I'll eat just for you." He said with a wink, attempting to be funny and cover his mess of a self. 

"The Raven? I had to do an entire essay on that damn poem. I could help you guys if you'd like." Lucio jumped in, looking between the two with the biggest grin.

_(whatthefuckmatehessoadorablehowthefuckcansomeonebesoadorablewhatthefuck)_

 

"That would be fuc-"

"That would be great. Thank you, Lucio. We could go to the library if you two would like. The cafeteria can get very loud, which is usually thanks to Jamie, but still." She interrupted. 

Lucio giggled at the interruption. Jamie's heart thudded. 

_(hey there, heart, can you fucking sTOP)_

"That sounds good to me. Oh, I have to grab some stuff from my locker, I'll meet you guys there, okay?" Lucio responded. 

He walked the opposite way, heading to his locker. Angela and Jamie started walking to the library, and just as Lucio was out of ear range, Angela spoke up.

"You like him, don't you?" 

_(wait wait what does she mean like him? does she mean **like**  him or just like him?)_

"He seems cool, yea."

"You know what I mean, Junk." 

"OH you mean  **liiiiike** him? Psh, no! He's nice and handsome and great and all but I don't liiiiike him."

Angela laughed.

"OKAY FINE I DO, YOU JERK" 

She laughed even harder. 

_(shit.)_

* * *

 

They made it to the library, and after a few minutes of talking, Angela jumped up.

"Goodness, I am so sorry. Fareeha got herself hurt again. I've got to go. Lucio, do you think you can handle Jamie by yourself?"

"OI! RUDE!" Jamie blurted. Lucio giggled.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay. Take care of your girl." 

She walked out, and just like that, she was gone. It was just Jamison and Lucio.

He immediately whipped out his phone and texted his friend.

**angela i swear if that was a scheme to get lucio and i alone i will hate you**

**;D**

**you fucker**

"So, in his first few lines, he mentions 'forgotten lore', any idea of what that might mean?" Lucio starts, startling Jamie a bit.

"Huh? OH oh yea, forgotten lore? That sounds like some video game shit to me." Jamie responds, making Lucio giggle again. 

 

They go on for most of their lunch. Lucio trying to help Jamie with the assignment, Jamie making some kind of joke, and Lucio giggling in response. 

"Hey uh... since lunch is almost over, do you wanna get some coffee after school? We can work on the poem some more and stuff."

"Well, I didn't strike you to be a bold one, but I was mistaken! Asking me on a date after just an hour of hanging out? I like it, froggy." Jamie rambled, poking the frog logo on Lucio's shirt. 

"I didn't... I uh..." 

"Shhhhh, I'd love to. Big Earl's? Aces." 

Before Lucio can even think, Jamie is off to his next class, closing the door with a wink. 

_(WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT WHY DID I DO THAT WHAT THE FUCK IS???????? OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME)_

He frantically walked to his next class, Math, which he luckily had with his other best friend Mako. He NEEDED to talk to him about what the hell just happened. 

He sat down directly next to Mako, hands still a bit shaky from the previous interaction. 

"Psssssssst. Maaaaaako. Roadieeeeee. I need to talk to youuuuuuuu."

"What." Mako said dismissively. 

"Have you ever heard of Lucio? You know, has really cool dreads. A real dag. You know, the real cute bloke in the Support class. You know him right?"

"Sure."

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL he kind of asked me on a date but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it as a date and now I fucked it up because I'm pretty sure I like him. And I really wanna crack onto him but I also really don't wanna fuck things up you know?"

"Sure."

"You're right. I should just go with the flow. Thanks mate. So what the hell are we doing?"

The teacher soon interrupted him. "Jamison! Can you solve this equation for me?" 

_(SHIT.)_

"Funny thing about that problem, sir, is that I have literally no idea what the fuck is happening in it."

_(did i just swear to a teacher? jesus christ jamie get a hOLD OF YOURSELF)_

"Excuse me? You can go to the principal's office if you'd like to use that kind of language."

"Bloody hell mate, why the fuck didn't you tell me before? I'd love to go to his office. You know what? I'll walk myself out." He said with the most shiteating grin in history. He needed to think, and even though it wasn't the best way to get out of class, it worked. 

* * *

 

After an annoyingly long conversation about respect with the principal, Jamie was almost free. He had one class left before he could go on his "date" with Lucio. 

The class went insanely slow, but he was finally out of there. He walked his happy ass to Big Earl's, which took awhile, but it was worth it. 

He opened the door to see Lucio in the back, with headphones in and his head in his laptop. The boy noticed Jamie walk in, smiled, and gestured for him to come over. 

Jamie's heart stopped. He was really in deep, wasn't he?

_(holy shit.)_

 

 

 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison is hurting. Lucio is worried.

_ (holy shit.) _

_ (holy fucking shit mate when did he get so... perfect?) _

He stood there for a moment before snapping back into reality and sitting down across from Lucio. The light shined perfectly across his face and Jamison swore it looked like he was an angel. 

"Alllllllllllllroooooight! So where were we? Eddie Poe was talking about a bird, Angela ditched us for her girlfriend, and you asked me on a date, and here we are. I miss anything?" Jamie blurts, and Lucio responded with a chuckle. 

"Yeah, seems about right." 

Their cheeks burned. Their jaws hurt from smiling. Their stomachs hurt from laughing. Their heart ached in love.

They part ways, a few smiles and a "See you at school tomorrow, froggy!" at a distance from Jamie. 

A week passed, the more they hung out, the more Jamison fell even deeper for Lucio, and it was getting to him. Bad.

It got so bad that he started to isolate himself. He avoided everyone. Even Lucio. He couldn't decide what hurted worse, having to be without Lucio, or knowing that the boy he loved would never feel the same. Or so he thought. 

Now, it wasn't just the fact that he loved Lucio that got to him. It was his existence that started to bother him. 

He tried to talk to Mako during math. Mako, his best mate in the world, and he couldn't even do that.

_ (you fucking dipstick. he hates you. everyone hates you, jamison. everyone hates you. everyone hates you. lucio will never fucking love you. he only puts up with you because he feels bad for you. thats what everyone does. you explosive idiot. you selfish cunt. why cant you do ANYTH- shut up. shut up. shut up shut up shut up) _

He cuts off his own thoughts. 

"Question, teach, can I go to the gents?" He spoke up. He needed to leave or he would blow this whole place up. 

The teacher approved his request, and Jamie immediately leaves the room. Before he can even get out the door- tears started to swell in his eyes. 

He didn't know where he was going. He was just... going. 

He walked through the halls, the endless halls, trying to stop himself from crying. But it was too late. 

"Hey! Jamie! I miss you man, what the hell! How are you?" 

_ (who the fu... lucio? are you serious? if there is a god, i will punch her in the fucking face for this. he can't see me like this. fuck fuck fuck.)  _

He walked closed, and attempted to put his hand on Jamie's shoulder. The taller boy moved away. He was worried about him. 

"Hahaha mate, what a predicament I've gotten myself into. I'm going to the nurse. I got... lead. In... my eyes." Jamie tried to lie. It didn't work. His shaky voice sent a spear through Lucio's heart. 

"Well that's obviously a lie." He chuckled. "Are you okay?" This time his attempt to put his hand on his shoulder succeeded, Jamie flinched, but it still succeeded.

"Yeah mate! I'm doin' great. I've got to go but... I've got to go." He slid backwards with a pained smile and finger guns. 

As soon as he turned around, the tears started again.

_ (stop it. stop it you can't cry here. not in front of him, not in front of anyone. stop it.) _

He rushed through the front doors. He didn't care if he got in trouble. He walked and sobbed. He didn't quite have a grasp on why. 

He heard faint footsteps behind him. He didn't care. They got closer, louder. He started to care. He wiped his tears with his sleeve and stopped in his tracks. 

He didn't want to turn around. So he didn't. He just waited for something to happen.

"So, did you get the lead out of your eyes?" Said the gentle, worried voice. The voice Jamison hated that he loved so much.

Silence. 

"I'll take that as a no?" 

More silence.

The silence was deafening. He couldn't handle it. 

"I'm sorry." It was so faint, it was quieter than a whisper. 

"What?" Lucio questions, with genuine confusion. 

"I'm... I'm sorry okay?" He turned arounds and stared Lucio in his (beautiful) eyes. Not a good decision. The tears start again. This time, much worse. 

He collapses. No, he didn't faint, he just couldn't hold himself up anymore. He just sat on the ground. Crying. 

"I'm so-"

"Stop." Jamie was interrupted. He was interrupted by Lucio sitting down next to him. Knowing exactly what he was going to say.

He looked up at the boy he loves so much.  

“Let’s get out of here.”

That’s not what he expected at all, especially from Lucio, but he agreed with him. He needed to get out.


End file.
